A window is mounted to a window frame by one of a number of mounting systems. Many such systems permanently mount the window to the frame. Such systems are inappropriate for use with storm, solar, or other auxiliary windows which may require frequent (such as seasonal) changing or repair. For such uses a mounting system is required that allows quick and easy insertion and removal of the window, while at the same time providing a tight seal preventing access of the elements and heat loss. To serve this purpose, present auxiliary window mounting systems typically include channels mounted to a frame and into which the window is slid. Many such assemblies further employ hooks, clips, screws, nails, and other fastening devices. The present invention addresses a number of deficiencies exhibited by the prior art window mounting systems.
Of prime concern is the poor window fit provided by many present systems. A loose fit results in heat loss, drafts, and noisy window rattling. If, on the other hand, the window is too tightly installed in the frame, difficulty arises when attempting to remove the window for changing or cleaning.
Present window mounting systems often involve an undue amount of time and effort to install. A screwdriver or other tools may be required. Once attached to the frame, many systems are not intended to be removed and thus remain mounted all year round, even when no auxiliary window is in use. Such idle assemblies are likely to be unattractive and hinder other uses of the window frame.
When the aforementioned sliding channels are utilized, it is often possible to install the window only by sliding it in from the top. Such installation may require a stepladder and annoying and/or dangerous maneuvering of the window.
Several disadvantages are evident from using the previously mentioned fastening materials. Clips, nails, screws, etc. tend to be unsightly and permanently mark the frame, the surrounding wall, or the window itself. Such fasteners may rust. They may interfere with window shades or blinds. They may be awkward and require tools to install. Finally, prior art fasteners may be easily broken or lost, in which case the auxiliary window is rendered unusable.
Aside from addressing these problems, the present invention is further designed to allow mounting of storm, solar, and other auxiliary windows in such a manner as to allow opening to provide access to fresh air and convective solar heating.